<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching the Agni Kai by LBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024577">Watching the Agni Kai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile'>LBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Duty of a Prince [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...that doesn't help, Agni Kai (Avatar), Agni's favour, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bingo Fill, Branding, Burns, Child Abuse, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Poetry, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Whumptober 2020, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), but now Ozai has one too!, zuko fights the agni kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fateful Agni Kai. All know the story that was spread; the twisted truth. But I know what I saw... and what I did not.</p><p>For Whumptober 2020 - day 14: Branding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozai &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Duty of a Prince [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching the Agni Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit less polished than I would like, but I wanted to post while it was still plausibly the prompt-day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What I saw:</strong>
</p><p>A loyal son, yielding to his father<br/>
An implacable father, demanding retribution</p><p>A resolute prince, standing in defence of his people<br/>
A powerful ruler, chasing conquest at any cost</p><p>A skilled youth, determined but outmatched<br/>
A firebending master, toying with his opponent</p><p>The younger, falling back in astonished disbelief<br/>
The elder, following in furious denial</p><p>A flaming hand, held immoveable against a tender eye<br/>
A child-sized handprint, glowing red over an empty heart</p><p>Agni’s chosen victor, crumpled on the stone<br/>
The usurper Lord, standing tall, banishing a threat to his rule</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
What I did not see:</strong>
</p><p>A dishonourable Prince<br/>
An honourable Fire Lord</p><p>Anyone willing to risk admitting this truth</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looking over this again, I realise there could be some confusion over the purpose of the Agni Kai. This fight has no legal bearing on the role of Fire Lord, but does showcase what sort of a man Ozai is; 'usurper Lord' is a reference to the suspicious timing of Ozai's coronation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>